


Кокон из стекла

by mynameisEmma



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, OOC, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisEmma/pseuds/mynameisEmma
Summary: Она понятия не имеет, что может понадобиться Макс в Аркадии Бэй после успешного окончания Блэквелла и освобождения её ненаглядного сукиного сына. Ей плевать. Пусть только доделывает свои незавершённые дела и убирается восвояси как можно скорее.
Relationships: Joyce Price/David Madsen, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Nathan Prescott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Кокон из стекла

**Author's Note:**

> Буду рада негрубой критике и указанию на ошибки.  
> Дата написания: 3~4.03.16 - 16.07.18  
> Работа на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7119034

В конце концов, жизнь продолжается.

Джойс удовлетворённо кивает самой себе, проверяя выключенный свет и плиты на кухне, снимает светло-голубой фартук, проводя рукой по уже заметно округлившемуся животу, и испытывает довольное умиротворение, когда в ладонь несильно толкаются в ответ. Кто-то скажет, в её возрасте поздно становится матерью, но Джойс всё равно. Малыш здоров и нормально развивается — это всё, что они с Дэвидом хотят знать.

Ход времени в её маленькой защищённой реальности, больше похожей на сувенирный шарик с уменьшенной копией их городка внутри, сравним с размеренно стекающей по стволу древесной смолой, но даже здесь неумолимо происходят перемены: дети вырастают, знакомые неизбежно седеют под безжалостным натиском подступающей старости, кровоточащие раны медленно и болезненно рубцуются, и только Аркадия Бэй остаётся таким же, каким и был.

Порой прошлое накрывает Джойс с головой, будто огромная волна в неспокойном море, не давая возможности набрать в лёгкие спасительного воздуха; тогда потолок спальни, погружённой в темноту ночи, расплывается из-за солёных слёз, но она упрямо смахивает их и находит широкую ладонь своего мужа, затерявшуюся в складках одеяла. Боль от потери только притупится, но никогда не оставит, и через это надо пройти. Вместе.

Джойс вывешивает табличку « **ЗАКРЫТО** », запирает за собой дверь и направляется к автобусной остановке неподалёку от кафе. Дэвид сегодня задержится на работе, поэтому до дома ей придётся добираться своим ходом.

Лёгкая, почти неуловимая улыбка стекленеет, покрываясь трещинками, когда она узнаёт в высыпавшейся из подъехавшего автобуса толпы пассажиров Максин. Светло-каштановые волосы отросли до лопаток, а на усыпанном веснушками бледном лице чётко проступили линии скул. Три небольших голубых сапфира едва поблёскивают в лучах закатного солнца на золотом ободке обручального кольца, а Джойс вдруг становится дурно.

—…скоро увидимся. Люблю тебя, — Макс отнимает от уха телефон и тут же съёживается, когда их взгляды перекрещиваются.

Джойс брезгливо поджимает губы, делая вид, что не заметила её, забирается на одеревенелых ногах в общественный транспорт, опускается на свободное сидение и облегченно выдыхает, когда водитель отъезжает. Слава Богу, Макс хватило ума или же не хватило смелости попытаться заговорить с ней.

Однажды к ним в закусочную заглянули Уоррен и Кейт. Они всё держались за руки, хихикали и болтали о всяких глупостях, пока мальчик не рассказал, переменившись в лице, что Макс «теперь с этим ублюдком Прескоттом», недавно вышедшим из стерильной психушки, напитавшейся запахом антидепрессантов — достойная альтернатива гниению в тюрьме, подаренная напоследок со всем трепетом ненавидимым отцом в желании запрятать позорный грешок их идеальной родословной как можно глубже. Сбежала вместе с ним неизвестно куда и на связь не выходит вот уже пару лет.

И виновато покраснел, увидев, как вытянулось у Кейт за спиной лицо Джойс, вздрогнувшей как от унизительной оплеухи.

И сейчас тошнило от одной мысли о том, что вот эта девочка, знавшая Джойс с самого детства, живёт под одной крышей, целует на прощание и трахается с человеком, пристрелившем в истерическом припадке Хлою. _Её Хлою._

Ребёнок в утробе беспокойно ворочается. Джойс устало прикрывает глаза, массируя пальцами выламывающиеся виски. Она понятия не имеет, что может понадобиться Макс в Аркадии Бэй после успешного окончания Блэквелла и освобождения её ненаглядного сукиного сына. Ей плевать. Пусть только доделывает свои незавершённые дела и убирается восвояси как можно скорее.

В защитном коконе из стекла, заключавшем в себе маленькую реальность Джойс, появляется зияющая брешь. Придётся заново отстраивать его, не щадя себя, собирать битые осколки, а после постараться забыть эту случайную встречу словно дурной сон.

Ночью Джойс снова будет задыхаться от слёз и воспоминаний, а Дэвид прижиматься своими сухими губами к её щеке.

Рано или поздно кровоточащие раны затянутся грубыми уродливыми рубцами, боль не утихнет, но притупится, а выстраданное прошлое отступит в тень, напоминая о себе чуть реже.

Они пройдут через это. Вместе.

В конце концов, жизнь продолжается.


End file.
